digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
War of September 1st
Lord Bowser's banning Lord Bowser was announced by the mods to be banned on August 23rd. There was much dessention amongst the members about him being banned. Half the members thought he was a spammer and flamer and should be gone, and the other half thought he was just being exactly what Bowser should be. Many thought that he was just pretending to be banned again, but all the mods confirmed it, and he even had an admin-applied Benned rank. Koopa Castle While the digibutter community argued amongst itself, Lord Bowser began his evil plans to return to digibutter and take control. He created his own site, Koopa Castle, to serve as a planning area for his return. Two mods, Plastic Mario and Popple were sympathetic to his cause. So they unbanned Lord Bowser while Francis was away, so he could recruit members over Private Messages. On Lord Bowser's forum, plans were laid out to seed support for Lord Bowser amonst the digibutter forums, and to start a petition showing that the members wanted him back. Digibutter Department of Defense Meanwhile, Francis was also forming his own support force, one that he could count on should Lord Bowser supporters grow and become uncontrollable. He organized a team of Lord Bowser haters, and created a hidden forum just for them. At first, Chaos Dimentio was the only moderator to know about the forum since Francis could not trust all the moderators because of their support for Lord Bowser's return. There they discussed potential threats, and a few members even found and spied upon Koopa Castle. Digibutter was on heightened alert. Francis devised a plan to defend digibutter by supplying himself with a super powerful item making him nearly invincible. Also, the defense force would be supplied with items enough to combat against Lord Bowsers supporters should they actually organize an attack. Double Crossed Chaos Dimentio joined Koopa Castle, telling DDoD that he joined to attempt to spy. But really, he joined Koopa Castle to tell Lord Bowser what was being discussed in the DDoD. He suggested that he convince Francis to give him the super item, and then he could give that to Lord Bowser, and together they could rule digibutter. Francis foolishly trusted Chaos Dimentio more than any other mod, and was falling right into the trap. War Begins A Party was to be held on Saturday, September 1st. That was when Lord Bowser planned to make his return. The party started without any incidents. Francis had his super item, the Smash-Ball ready in case it was needed. He gave one to Chaos Dimentio just in case something happened and Francis was gone. Francis also made a special Prison-Key that would lock up any member without any possible way to be freed. This was because Francis was worried that the other mods might free Lord Bowser's supporters should they be jailed. Some members had seen evidence that Lord Bowser was unbanned (modified shop, posts on the Wiki, read PMs) so Francis was suspicious that a mod might be unbanning him. Francis thought he was prepared for anything Lord Bowser or his supporters might bring... but he was wrong. Lord Bowser appeared in the Party, annoucing himself with a Cracker-Launcher. Francis replied that he was ready for this. He executed a script to give attack and healing items (Digibutter-Heal and Digibutter-Kill) to his defense force, but mistakenly gave the items to ALL members. Also, before he could use the Smash-Ball, Chaos Dimentio used the special Prison Key on him, locking him the prison with no way to escape. Chaos Dimentio then announced his plans to help Bowser conquer digibutter. The Battle Chaos Dimentio then gives the Smash-Ball to Lord Bowser. Lord Bowser uses it and gains 9999 HP and 999 MP, plus a 50HP damaging Smash-Attack. The message "Lord Bowser is on a rampage" along with his Giga Bowser avatar were displayed prominently at the top of the site. He begins to attack the digibutter population with no remorse. They try to fight back with Digibutter-Kills, but they barely slow him down. A huge battle erupts where Lord Bowsers and his supporters were taking over digibutter. This goes on for almost an hour, when Francis finally hacks his way out of prison. Francis uses the Smash-Ball, becoming Giga Francis. The digibutter members leap for joy as he leads them to combat. Giga Francis and Lord Bowser battle it out. Fire Breath and Nerr Blasts fly back and forth, but Francis was the one who remained standing after Lord Bowser was also weakend by the Digibutter-Kills. The Underwhere was full of bodies, but peace had been restored to the land. What Really Happened (Warning: spoilers) Lord Bowser came to mod Francine asking if the mods would agree to pretend that he was banned, so that he could play a trick on the members. Francis then suggested a much bigger and epic plan. The mods would pretend that LB was banned, and try to incite conflict between LB supporters an LB haters, and CD would betray Francis allowing Lord Bowser to take over the site. A site for Lord Bowser was setup, and he recruited members for it. The plan was given to Lord Bowser which he relayed to his troops. Meanwhile, Francis would recruit members against Lord Bowser. Both sides were to be supplied with items so that a huge war could happen. It was actually the day of the party that Francis decided to create Smash-Ball item, and supply all members with Digibutter-Heals/Kills. Lord Bowser's banned rank was removed (he was never actually banned) and Francis gave him the Smash-Ball to be used. Then Francis jailed himself for a while, and then after about 30 minutes, he then had CD unjail him. Then he used the Smash-Ball on himself, he attacked Lord Bowser (a glitch caused LB to die much quicker than anticipated). At that point, the battle was over. Another Smash-Ball was given out for Super Dimentio to appear, but the Smash-Ball mysteriously disappeared. The heal/kill items were deleted at the end of the party.